The Little Goldfish
by Boolia
Summary: Wanda, Goldfish form; loves Cosmo who is on land. Wanda wants to be with him, but Jorgen forbids it. Wanda'll do anything to be with her love, even if it means lending her voice to Plankton!
1. Chapter 1

The Little Goldfish

Chapter 1

_"Wingull, Wingull!" _

_"Pelipper!"_

_"Wingull!"_

_"Pelipper, per, pelipper _

_"Wingull, wing, gull, gull, gull, wingull!"_

_"Pelipper, pelip, pelipper"_ Wild Pelipper and Wingulls cawed as they flew above a ship. Cosmo smelled the nice salty free air.

"Isn't this nice?" He asked Charmander. "The wind in your face, Wingulls and Pelippers flying ahead, the nice salty sea air, doesn't get better then this right Charmander?"

"Oh yes." Charmander leaned over the side, getting seasick. "It's delightful!" Then he felt sick again and looked at the sea, ready to puke.

"Charmander my friend." Grimer said going towards him. "If you hate water so much, why did you agree to sail with me?"

"You forced me too." Charmander reminded him. "I had no choice, besides you're my best friend."

"Ah of course you did my homie!" Grimer put his slimy arm around his friend. "_Of course_ you did!"

"Can we please go back inside? This sea air is making me nauseas."

"Of course we can Charmander, of course we can, you leave it to ol' Grimer to help make you feel better." They went towards the door.

"Thank you Grimer."

"Don't mention it, that what friends are for!"

_"Bark, bark_!" Odie ran around the ship, and bumped into a table of Remoriad. One Remoriad fell and splashed into the ocean. Kooper went to scold and get hold of the excited dog.

In the sea, Remoriad looked back up, sighed, and went down in the sea.

_"Attention, attention_!" in a air helmet said, getting the sea cartoon's attention. The cartoons looked at him.

"May I present to you…._Jorgen Von Strangle_!" Jorgen (with an air helmet) entered the scene with wild cheers from the cartoons.

"And now, _Squidward Q Tentacles_!" Squidward entered the chamber with equal applause.

"I'm hoping for a superb performance Squidward." Jorgen told him.

"And it will be sir." Squidward told him. "It will be the greatest concert you ever been too!" Jorgen laughed.

"Glad to hear it my fine friend!" He punched Squidward gently in the solder. "Glad to hear it."

"Ha_, yeah_!"

"I can't wait to see them all, especially Wanda."

"Ah yes majesty, Wanda has the most beautiful voice you ever heard." He went towards his podium. "If only she comes to rehearsals once and a while." When Squidward had everything ready, he motioned Octillery to begin. Octillery stated beating his drums. Mindy and two Mermushrooms came out and began singing.

_"Great Jorgen who rules us all_," they sang. Jorgen listed contently to the song. _"Never letting his superb powers fall. Now we're presenting a diffrant fish like us, making her musical debut here she is, she Wan…_" They gasped as the oyster showed nothing. Squidward panicked, and looked up. Jorgen was mad.

_"WANDAAAAAA_!" he shouted.

Wanda (goldfish) was looking at a sunken ship.

"Wanda, wait for me!" SpongeBob called, he went to Wanda's side. "You know I can't catch up if you keep swimming really fast."

"Isn't it lovely?" Wanda asked him, gazing at the ship.

"Yeah, it's fantastic alright." SpongeBob said. Wanda sighed heavenly.

"It's like a dream, isn't it?"

"Oh sure a dream, whatever." He tugged at Wanda's fins. "Ok I think we'd been here long enough, _let's go!"_

"No, are you _kidding_? I want to see more!" She swam towards the ship.

"_Wanda, no_!" SpongeBob ran after her. "You don't know what's in there, it maybe dangerous, and we should leave right now."

"You stay here, watch for Sharpedos." She went in the porthole.

"Yeah, you go in and I'll _what?! Sharpedos_!? Wanda no!" He tried fitting in the porthole but failed. "Wanda, a little help here. _Please!_" Wanda goes over to him and laughs.

"Oh SpongeBob, what are we going to do with you?"

"Well for one thing you can help me out of here."

"Ok hold on." She grabbed his hands and pulled as hard as she could.

"_Wanda_? You don't think Sharpedos are going to come and get us, d-do you?"

"SpongeBob, don't be silly. Nothing is going to happen" She pulls him inside,

"Hey _yeah_." SpongeBob said, looking at everything. "This is really exciting! This is great, two friends on an adventure, yup! This is really quite the place to be alright!"

"_Oh my gosh_!" Wanda told herself. "SpongeBob look at this!"

"_Yeah_? What do you see?" SpongeBob looked at what she was looking at, a fork. He looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I don't know." She admitted. She went to it, and put it in her bag. "But I bet Corphish will." Suddenly they herd something looming in the water.

"What was that?" SpongeBob went towards Wanda. "Uh Wanda, I-I really think we should go now."

"SpongeBob." She told him, putting a pipe in her bag. "Will you _relax?_ Nothing is going to happen." Suddenly, the Sharpedo crashes through the window. SpongeBob nervously looked at the shark pokemon.

_"RUNNNNNN_!!!!" SpongeBob shouted. He knocked into Wanda. "It's Sharpedio, _swim for your life_!" He and Wanda swam out of the ship, Sharpedio chased after them. Wanda dropped her bag, and she quickly picked it up and continued swimming. They exited the porthole, Sharpedo crashing though it. SpongeBob gets shuck in a shark trap.

_"Wanda!"_ He called. Wanda looked and gasped. "I need help!" As the Sharpedo came closer, Wanda quickly swam back and saved her friend, trapping Sharpedo in the trap!

"You big meanie!" SpongeBob said and stuck out his tongue. The angry Sharpedo snapped at him. SpongeBob hurriedly swam after Wanda.

"Heya Corphish!" Wanda called to him when they serviced. Corphish was humming to himself and looking through a telescope backwards.

"Hey sweetie!" Corphish said. "How your doing?" He lowered his telescope to reveil Wanda and SpongeBob up close. _"Whoa_, when did you guys learn to swim like that?"

"Corphish look at what we found!" Wanda showed the lobster like pokemon the fork and pipe. "What are they?" Corphish picks them up and observes them.

"We found them in a sunken ship." SpongeBob added. "It was fun and creepy."

"_I got it_!" Corphish exclaimed. "This is a hair/back cleaner!" He pointed to the fork.

"_A hair /back cleaner_?" SpongeBob and Wanda asked together.

"_Yeah!"_ Corphish told them. "Land cartoons use these to clean their hair with and they also make a wonderful backscratcher!"

"Well what about this thing?" SpongeBob asked about the pipe. Corphish grabbed the pipe.

"This is a Melody Maker."

"_A Melody Maker_?" SpongeBob and Wanda wanted to know.

"Yeah you know, to make music with." Corphish blew into it.

_"Music_?" Wanda realized something. "Oh no, the concert! Jorgen is going to kill me!"

"Wait, the concert was _today?_" SpongeBob questioned.

"Maybe if you find a writing stick and a paper pad, you can make a planner huh?" Corphish suggested. Wanda grabbed the pipe and fork and put it into her bag.

"Sorry Corphish!" Wanda told him. "But SpongeBob and I got to go!" She and SpongeBob waves and dives back down into the ocean.

"Ok _bye guys_!" Corphish waves after them. "Come back soon now alright?"

Plankton was watching them from a magical crystal ball.

"_Yeeeeees!"_ He said to himself. "Hurry home; we wouldn't want to miss Jorgen's stupid concert now, wouldn't we? Oh yes, that would be tragic now. _Ha,_ when I had a nice feast and parties what happened? Jorgen kicked me out, and now look at me! I'm wasting to nothing here with just little food. It's not fair!" He called to Man ray and the Dirty Bubble. The two came closer.

"You called master Plankton?" Man ray asked.

"What is it?" Dirty bubble wanted to know. "Is it a plan that involves every cartoon eating dirt?" He laughed to himself. "_Oooooh,_ I _love _to see everyone eating dirt!"

"_No_!" Plankton answered. Dirty Bubble looked disappointed. "I need you two to watch over Wanda."

"Yes sir!" They both saluted and swam off.

"Oh yes. Pretty soon the sea will soon belong to me." He laughed evilly to himself.

"Wanda, what do you think you were doing?" Jorgen wanted to know. They were in the throne room. "You forgot the concert."

"I'm sorry." Wanda told him. "But I got psytraked, that's all."

"You ruined the whole celebration young lady." Jorgen told her.

"_Yeah,_ and you made _me _the laughing stock of the concert!" Squidward added. "I was supposed to be at the pinnacle of my composer career, but now it's all in the toilet thanks to you!"

"It's not her fault." SpongeBob butted in. "We were in a sunken ship, then a Sharpedo attacked us, after that Corphish told us about the land stuff we found and…" SpongeBob cupped his mouth, realizing what he said.

"You went to the surface again didn't you?" Jorgen commanded to know. _"DIDN'T YOU_?"

"Nothing happed" Wanda lied.

"Wanda, how dare you! You could have been seen by those land cartoons, those barbarians!"

"They're _not _barbarians!"

"Yes they are, they're dangerous!" By now Wanda was yelling at him.

"How do you know? You haven't met one in your life!"

"No, but I just know ok?"

"I'm 17, I'm almost an adult, I'm not a child anymore!"

"I don't care! Now as long as you're in my kingdom you'll obey me understand?"

"But if you'd just listen…"

"I want you _NEVER_ and I mean _NEVER _want you to go to the surface again, is that clear?" Wanda didn't know what else to say, she just leaves crying. SpongeBob races after her.

_"Hmmmmmmm, teens_!" Squidward scoffed. "They think they know everything. Why if she was my child I would teach her a thing or two."

"You think I was too hard on her? Don't answer that, I know I wasn't. What that girl needs is someone to keep her out of trouble."

"She needs a conscience all right." Squidward agreed. "Someone to set her straight." Jorgen looked at Squidward. Squidward looked at his boss.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He wanted to know.

"You're going to watch her Squidward."

"I _what?_ But Claire needs me and…"

"_Squidward!_"

"Ah _fish paste_! Aw right, I'll do it." Squidward swam after them. Jorgen laughed to himself.

"Man, I _love _making unfortunate souls do my dirty work for me, ah right!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Squidward was walking down the corridor.

"_Why sqiuddy_?" he asked to himself. "Why do you get yourself into these satiations? _Why me_? I mean I got _far _more better stuff to do like writing a new symphony. But do I? _Noooooo!_ Instead I get stuck babysitting and stalking after such a difficult 17 year old!" He sees SpongeBob and Wanda entering a cavern. "Now what is that girl up to?" He swam after them inside the cave. He barely makes it, his leg gets stuck!

"Well that's just dandy! " He pulls at his leg, trying to get unstuck. "Boy, if I lose my leg after this, I swear I'm going to ki…" His leg gets unstuck and he tumbles inside. He hides and looked at SpongeBob and Wanda. Wanda looked gloomy. "Huh, what's this?" He went to get a closer look.

"Wanda, are you feeling ok?" SpongeBob asked his friend. "You don't look too god, is anything bothering you?" Wanda was looking and twirling the folk in her fins.

"If only I can make him understand." She told the sponge. SpongeBob looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Jorgen. I mean I just don't get why he despises land cartoons so much. I don't see how a world that can be so beautiful can be bad." Wanda put the fork away and began to sing.

"Look _at all of my stuff, isn't it all neat? Wouldn't you think my life collection's complete? Wouldn't you think a girl like me has everything? With all of this stuff, treasure's galore. I may have got everything I need, but I want mooorrrrreeeee. I wanna see where the land cartoons are. I wanna see them walking on those_…" What do you call them?

"Does this answer your question?" SpongeBob asked, showing her feet to Wanda.

"Oh that's right_, feet_." SpongeBob laughed.

"You got that right girlfriend!"

"_Hmmmmph!_" Squidward groaned to himself. "Showoff!" Wanda continued singing as she moved around the sea cave.

_"Flipping your fins, you don't get so far. Legs are required to stroll down a…_what's that world again? _Streeeet. On land they might not recommend girls like meeeee. So what's a fire and why does it…burn? Up where they ran, up where they run, up where they stay all day under the sun? When it is my turn? I would love to explore that shore up above. But out of the sea; wish I can be…part of that, woooorrrlllldddddd."_

Squidward then crashes down, making a loud crashing noise. Wanda looked at him and gasped.

"Oh hello Squidward." She said. "Fancy meeting you here." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Young lady." Squidward said. "What is all of this stuff?"

"Oh just my collection."

"Oh ok, _WHEN JORGEN FINDS OUT YOU'LL BE DEA_…"

"You're not going to tell are you Squidward?" SpongeBob wanted to know.

_"Please_ Squidward." Wanda begged. "He'll never understand."

"Now young missy, you know I got to…." Suddenly darkness passed the water.

"Now what do you suppose?" Wanda asked herself. The curious girl swam up. SpongeBob swam after her.

_"Wanda no_!" Squidward bolted after the two.

On surface the ship passed. Wanda and SpongeBob watched it in amazement.

"Wanda what are you…?" Squidward looked at the ship. "Holy sea cow, what is that thing?" Wanda went towards it, her friends followed. Wanda, no no, Wandaaaa!"

Wanda watched as land cartoons danced on the ship. Odie saw her and licked her face. The dog was called by Kooper, and Wanda's gaze fell upon Cosmo. He was amazing! He was everything a girl could ever dream of.

"_Hey Wanda_! "What are you…" But Wanda hushed him.

_"Shhhhhh_!" She shushed him. "Corphish quiet! They're hear you!" Corphish looked at what Wanda was looking at.

"What are you looking at sweets?" He asked Wanda.

"I never have seen a land cartoon this close before." She told the pokemon. "Isn't he just something?" Corphish looked at Grimer.

_"Yuk_!" He said disgusted. "If I were you I wouldn't let my lips touch that blob. He's…"

_"Not him_!" Wanda told him. "_Him!_" She pointed her fin towards Cosmo. Corphish looked at the green haired fairy.

"_Wow_ ok, now _that's _more like it darlin'!"

Suddenly the sky grew dark and lightning stuck one of the sails, making it caught ablaze. The ship then violently rocked back and forth.

"_Ahhhhhh!"_ Charmander screamed as he protected his tail and ran to the safety boat as it started raining. "I'm done for! I'm, going to die! Oh why did I agree to go on this nightmare ship! Why, _NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_ Grimer then saw a tree of leaves up ahead. He went and pulled them, spit his goo on them to make them stick together, attached a branch to it, and then went to his running friend.

"Here buddy!" He said, making it so the leaves covered Charmander's tail. "There's _no _way I'm letting you die because of rain!" Charmander looked at his friend and smiled. Grimer smiled back. Then the two made a jump and landed on the boat. Grimer grabbed Charmander who was about to land in the water, and pulled his friend back into the boat. He covered Charmander's tail again with his invention.

"Ok that's all!" Grimer told everyone when everyone was on the tiny boat. "Let's go and…"

"_Wait!_" Cosmo told them. "I left Berry in my cabin."

"Cosmo this is no time for…" Then Cosmo dived into the ocean. Grimer sighed as Cosmo flew unto the ship and went into his cabin.

"Ok, I have him!" Cosmo ran out with his teddy bear. "Catch!" He threw the stuffed animal down to the boat.

_"I got it, I got it!"_ Charmander said. The bear landed in the water, and Charmander almost went overboard!

"_Whoa Charmander_!" Grimer pulled him back inside. "You better stay right here. Kooper grabbed Berry from the water.

"I got him!" Kooper shouted to Cosmo.

"_Great!"_ Cosmo called back. "Now I'm…" But the ship exploded with Cosmo still aboard! Wanda and her friends panicked and dived down.

"_COSMOOOOOOOOOO_!" Grimer hollered. Wanda found Cosmo about to drown, rescued him, and went to shore.

"Is he dead?" She asked once they were on the beach.

"Don't know!" Corphish shrugged. "I don't here him breathing so I'm assuming. Then they heard it.

"No he's breathing." Wanda told him. She looked at his face. "Gosh, he has the cutest face I've ever seen. Then she sang again.

"_What would I give to live where you are what would I pay to spend a day beside you? I would give anything to see you smiling at me! Just you and me, then I can be…part of your world."_ When Wanda heard barking, she hurried to the sea to her friends. Cosmo opened his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.

_"Cosmo_!" Grimer picked him up. "Are you ok?"

"We'd thought you'd be dead man!" Charmander spoke up. "But fortunately you're a fairy so that can _never_ happen,"

"I-I heard a girl." Cosmo confessed. "And she was singing too! Golly, she had the most beautiful voice."

"Uh Cosmo." Said Charmander. "I think you swallowed too much seawater. And I'll be so graceful if you don't spit it all over me."

"_Yeah!"_ Grimer agreed. "Charmander's right, you're dreaming man. There's _no _way a girl could've rescued you, that's nonsense!"

"Well ok." Cosmo just said. "But I could've sworn I saw a girl."

"_Sure you did_." Grimer said with disboleaf. "Keep on dreaming pal, _keep dreaming!"_ Then they dragged him away.

"We just got to forget about this whole mess." Squidward said on the rock. "Jorgen must never know about this. I won't tell him and you two won't blab about this. We will all stay in one peace." Wanda sang on the rock.

_"I don't know when, I don't know how, but watch and see; someday I'll be… part of your worrrrlllllddddddd!"_ Man ray and the Dirty bubble watched the scene.

"Oh _hoo hoo, hooo_!" Plankton laughed as he watched the images on his portal. "I can't believe it, Wanda loves Cosmo! A land cartoon, man it's so _easy!_ Gosh Jorgen will _love_ that! Man, I can't _wait _to turn him into a jellyfish for my collection! It's _perfect!_" He laughed evilly."

"Wanda, how long are you going to be in there?" Mermushroom Mermania asked in their chamber. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Come on, you've been all there all morning!" Wanda emerges, singing to herself.

"What's with her lately?" Mermushroom Shelby wanted to know. "She's acting…weird."

"I know what's with her." Mindy replied.

"_What?_" Jorgen was curious. "What's with her?"

"She's in _love_." Mindy told him, sighing heavenly.

"Wanda, in _love?" _

"So far so good." Squidward said to himself, pacing outside. "I don't think he knows, but this secret will be hard to keep secret for long."

"That's it!" Wanda decided. "I got to see him tonight, Corphish knows where he lives!" Wanda was about to go when Squidward stopped her.

"Don't you _DARE _go up and see him young missy!"

"But I got to I…"

"Down _HERE_ is your home!" He motioned for her to sit, she did. "Now look up; there is chaos, down here it's safe. Down here is…" Then he began to sing.

_"The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake, You dream about going up there, but let me tell you it's a big mistake! Look at this beautiful world around you, right here on the ocean floor. So what more are you looking' for? Darling' its better, down here take it from me! On land cartoons work all day, but down here we can always be at play. Land cartoons cauches fish with their hooks and the last person they meet is the cook. But here no one will fry or eat us in fricassee. Down here there's no trouble at all, life is the bubbles, under the sea!_" The band began playing in the background. "Even _the Mantines and the Mantykes like to come out and with the strings they play. Poliwags like to swirl around and makes bubbles so they to can play. We got the music, so you should hear it natatully! Mantyke he can play on the stings, the Goldeen she sings, and my look at Miss. Puff blow! Vaporeon, she's good at violin, the oysters and the clams know how to stir things up, the jellyfish sure can jam here! On land they got sand, but down here we got a really hot band! And my Gary knows how to wail here." _

"Meow" Gary meowed.

"_And Perry, my with his beaver tail, he has the perfect beat for the bongos. That's why our home is so neat here, when it's music to me! We're in luck here, even in the muck because we'll all…under the seaaaaaaa!_" As sea folk played SpongeBob whispered to Wanda, and they both swam upwards. "_Oh yeah we're in luck here because we're under the seaaaaaaa!" _When they were done the sea creatures swam off. Squidward looked at the stone, and noticed Wanda was now missing. He sighed and slapped his face.

"Someone should _really _tape that girl's fins to the floor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Binky comes in and spots Squidward. He swims right up to him.

"Squidward!" He said. "Oh thank goodness I found you! I've been searching everywhere, I had to stop for a while because all of these sea cartoons were in my way playing on instruments and dancing to someone singing! But now that the music's done, I finally found you!"

"Ok get on with it!" Squidward sounded impatient. "What is it that you came to tell me?"

"You have an urgent massage about Wanda from Jorgen. Well good luck!" Then he swam away.

_"Uh oh_." Squidward sighed. "_He knows_! Well I knew he'll find out sooner or later. Guess I have to face Jorgen myself and get it over with_, oh boy_." He went to the throne room.

In the throne room Jorgen was talking to himself.

"Wanda is in love is she? Hmmmm, who could the lucky sea cartoon be?" He then spots Squidward in the corner.

"Squidward_, come in, come in_! Make yourself comfortable!" Squidward sighed and walked towards his boss.

"I must remain calm. Come on Squidward; you can do it, you can do it!" He told himself. He stopped when he was in front of him and looked at him. "Yes your majesty?"

"Squidward." Jorgen began. "I'm worried for a change about Wanda. Have you notice she been acting strange?" Squidward pretended he had no idea to what his boss was getting at.

"_Strange? Peculiar? Odd, Fishy_? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, like moaning about, singing to herself, daydreaming."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you have been keeping something about Wanda in love away from me Squidward."

"What do you mean? It's not like she fell in love with a land cartoon and…"

"_WHAT??? LAND CARTOON_?" Squidward realized what he just said.

"Oh land cartoons? Who said anything about land cartoons?" Jorgen got his huge wand, and stormed out of the room with an angry face. Squidward sighed.

_"Uh oh!_ You did it Squiddy, you did it! This could only end badly, I'm sure of it!" He then swam after Jorgen.

"Oh SpongeBob, can you just tell me what this is about?" Wanda asked. They were swimming in the cave.

"_Nope_!" SpongeBob told her. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? You're just going to have to wait and see."

"Can't you give me a hin…?" Then Wanda gasped when she saw Cosmo's teddy bear in the center of the cave.

"Oh SpongeBob."

"See I knew you'd like it!" Wanda went over and hugged Berry to her chest.

"Oh SpongeBob you're the _best_! This Teddy Bear reminds me of him, he's cute and cuddlely like him! He's…" Then she gasped when she turned around and saw Jorgen. Squidward was beside him. "_Jorgen!_"

"It is true that you rescued a land cartoon from drowning?"

"Well yes but…"

"_BUT WHAT_???!!!" SpongeBob hid behind a cave wall as Jorgen pointed his wand at Wanda, looking outraged.

"I-I had to. He could've died."

"Bah, one less land beast to worry about!"

"You don't even know him!"

_"Know him?_ I don't _have _to know him! He's dangerous like all land cartoons are. All savage, sea cartoon eaters, has no feeling what so ever towards…"

"Jordan I love him!" Wanda then realized what she just blurted out. Jorgen felt more outraged more then ever now.

"_LOVE HIM???_ Wanda have you lost you senses completely? He's a land cartoon, you're a goldfish." Wanda tightened her grip on Berry.

"I don't care!"

"That's it! You leave me with no chose." He began blasting the artifacts with his wand.

"_Jorgen no, stop it, cease, nooooo_!" She went to him and dropped Berry. He blasted Berry's head.

"Jorgen, _NOOOOOOO!"_ Berry's head exploded and stuffing popped out. Wanda went to a stone, and put her fins under her face cried on it. Jorgen left the room. SpongeBob and Squidward came to comfort her.

"Wanda." Squidward said. "I- I didn't mean to…"

"Just please go away." Wanda told him through tears. Squidward and SpongeBob slowly walked away, both looking sad.

Wanda cried and cried on the rock. She gasped when she saw The Dirty Bubble and Man Ray.

"Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, what are you two doing here?"

"Poor child." Dirty Bubble said.

"Yes, poor _unfortunate _child." Man Ray agreed. "Is there any way we can stop her from mourning over an exploded teddy bear?"

"But Man Ray, there is something!"

"What do you mean?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Yes what do you mean my filthy bubble friend?" Man Ray pretended to ask.

"Why, can't Plankton do something about this?"

"Oh yes! Plankton can! He has great power in that, you know!"

"Yes, and he can make it so Wanda and that dear Cosmo live together forever happily."

"Oh yes, he can! Dirty Bubble, you are _brilliant!"_

"I know I am."

_"Plankton_?" Wanda asked. "But he's…no, _never, get out of here_!" Wanda continued crying on the rock.

"Well ok!" Said Man Ray."

"Suit yourself missy." Dirty Bubble added. "It was only a suggestion. Man Ray threw the bear face to her. Wanda looked at it as they were leaving.

"_Wait!"_ She called. They turned around. "Ok, I'll do it!"

"Squidward!" SpongeBob said to Squidward. "Why did you tatatale on Wanda and broke her heart? Why did you…"

"Calm down!" SpongeBob stepped back. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I agree with you." They see Wanda with Man Ray and The Dirty Bubble. "What the…? He swam up to her. "Wanda, where you think you're going now?"

"To see Plankton." Wanda answered. Squidward and SpongeBob gasped.

"Wanda, no!" Squidward tried to stop her. "He's evil you know that. He's…"

"Well why don't you tell Jorgen that huh? You're good at that!" Wanda and the other two swim away.

"Wanda I…I…, Oh _come on!"_ he told the sponge. So the two swim to Plankton's lair.

"Come in child, come in!" Plankton said as he saw Wanda and his two minions. Wanda swam in by Plankton. "Now I herd you have something about this landie, he's a handsome fellow isn't he? Solution is simple; the only way is to become a Land cartoon yourself.

"You-you can _do _that?" Wanda wanted to know.

"Why sure sweetie, anything your heart desires! However there is a catch."

"What is it?"

"He must kiss you with true love in three days. If he does, you'll remain a land cartoon forever; but if he fails to do so, you turn back into a goldfish and you belong to me!" He laughed. "Oh one more thing, you must lend me your voice." Wanda toughed her throat.

"My _voice?_ But without it how can I…?"

"Looks, pretty face, and don't forget…_body language_!"

"But what about my friends in the sea?"

"_Oooopsie!_ Oh well, you'll have your man!"

Now your must sign this contract first." He got out a pen and paper for her to sign as he sang.

"_POORRRR UNFORTUNATEEEEEE SOULSSSSSSS_!!!" Wanda signed it without reading it. Plankton put them away in a drawer. He then got a portion, put it in the pot, and stirred it up, then two Haunter like hands appeared out of it. He looked at Wanda. "Now my dear, sing!"

Wanda begins singing. "_Ahhhhhhhhh!" _

"Keep singing!"

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh_!" The hands went toward her, and ripped her voice out. Wanda couldn't believe it when she was done singing but heard her singing voice go in Plankton's treasure chest.

Then Wanda turned into a fairy as Plankton laughed. Wanda couldn't breathe!

_"Wanda_!" Squidward shouted as they saw the horrible sight. They then rushed her to the surface.

_"Bark, bark_!" Odie barked when he saw Wanda washed up on the beach. "Bark, bark!" Then he goes to show Cosmo what he discovered.

Wanda opened her eyes and floated up. She couldn't believe it! She had wings! She looked at the water. She had a crown floating above her head. Then she looked down, she was floating in midair!

"Hi sweetie!"" Corphish called and walked to her. "There's something different about you, I can't put my claw on it. He pondered what was different.

"I got it! New hairdo?" Wanda shook her head. "You painted your toenails? Fin nails? Now let me think." Squidward got annoyed.

She's a fairy you moron!" He shouted at Corphish.

_"Fairy, land cartoon_?" Corphish asked.

"Wanda traded her voice to be a land cartoon." SpongeBob explained. "So now Cosmo must kiss her or Plankton will keep her forever."

"Now." Squidward marched to the ocean. "I got to go and..." Wanda shakes her head at Squidward. "And don't you shake your head, now I'm going to tell our boss and he'll…: He sighed sadly. "Make you miserable for the rest of your life. Oh right, I'll stay!" Wanda cheered and danced around. Squidward sighed. "Let the adventure begin." Then they all except Wanda hid when they herd barking.

"What it is boy?" Cosmo said to the excited dog. "What is it?" He looked at Wanda. "Wow, what a beautiful fairy!" He flew to her.

"Uh I think I saw that swirly pink hair before. Did you save me and sung to me?" Wanda nodded.

"I knew it! What's your name?" Wanda tried to speak but couldn't. "What's wrong?" Wanda points to her throat. "Uh, you want ice cream for breakfast? You want to go to Six and a Half Flags?" Wanda pantomimes that she lost her voice to evil sea plankton. "Uh you want to compete with a farting and a burping contest with me? You…you know what I'll invite you to my palace. Come on!" Wanda follows him to his palace. Squidward found a washed up water helmet on shore, put it on, then followed them.

Wanda was taking a bath, assisted by Toadette.

"Washed up from a shipwreck." Toadette said. "Poor thing, we're have you good as new in a jiffy!" She continued washing Wanda.

Squidward walks inside the kitchen. Toad hummed to himself as he cooked.

"_La la la."_ He sang. "_I'm going to cook a sea cartoon tonight; a sea cartoon will meet its demise! Oh, I'm going to cook a sea cartoon tonight!!!!!_  
Squidward then gasped as he saw dead sea cartoons all over the walls! He felt sick as he saw Toad chop one up. He fainted as he saw Toad take out one's bones. He threw up when he saw Toad eating one.

Toad saw the puke on the floor and looked at Squidward. He picked up his super sharp knife, and chased him acting crazing. Squidward screamed as the two ran in the kitchen.

_"SEA CARTOON MUST BE EATEN_!" Toad chanted. "Chopped up, pull their legs off, kidneys and other body parts out, and _eaten, eaten, EATEN_!!!" They chased, and loud crushes could be heard.

"I better go see what taking Toad so long." Toadette said as she finished assisting Wanda in the dining room chair. She went to the kitchen.

"Something _loco!"_ Charmander assumed.

"I agree Charmander!" Grimer put his hand around his friend. "I agree!"

Toad was about to stab a horrified Squidward with his knife when Toadette came in. There was drool on Toad's crazed face.

_"PREPARE TO DIE SEA CARTOONNNNN!!!!!!"_ Toad laughed crazily as Squidward waited for his nightmare to end.

_"TOAD_!!!" Toadette scolded. Toad looked at her, crazed look on his face, as Squidward made his escape.

"You know Cosmo." Grimer told him. "You should take the girl on a tour of town. She may enjoy it, and you need to get out more."

_"Ok!_ I'll do it first thing in the morning!" Cosmo told him as they got their food. She looks at Wanda. "Do you want me to take you to town tomorrow?" Wanda nods. "Ok, it's decided then. Now let's eat!" They all begin eating their food.

Squidward, alone in a corner sighed in releaf. He thought he was sea food for sure!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Bark, bark_!" Odie barked as he and Cosmo played fetch with a stick outside.

"Ok, cut it out!" Cosmo laughed as the dog slobbered him on the face. _"Fetch!" _He threw the stick into the bushes.

"_Go get it boy_!"

"_Bark, bark, bark_!" Odie ran and picked up the stick in his mouth.

"Good job! Now bring that to me so we can do it again!" The dog joyfully pranced back to the fairy. Cosmo petted him.

"You're a good doggie aren't ya? _Yes you are, yes you are_!" He then looked up and noticed Wanda on the balcony. He waved to her.

"Hiya sweet _thang!_" Wanda gently waved back and went back inside to shut the balcony doors. Cosmo continued playing with the mutt.

"This has got to be the most humiliating day in my life!" Squidward said pacing on the carpet. He stopped and pointed his tentacle at Wanda. "I hope you appreciate what I'm going through for you missy! We got to make a plan for that lover boy to kiss you, now let's see." He pondered to himself then he snapped his finger.

"I got it! How about tomorrow?" Wanda went to make her bed and jumped on it and sat down. "On that tour around town, you got to look your best. Tomorrow it'll be kissy kissy and all of your worries are over!" He pretended to kiss someone. "See? Like this!" He then noticed Wanda asleep in her bed. He went over and patted her.

"Good night Wanda." He then lied on the floor next to her. "And tomorrow you better pucker up!" He yawned. "Yep! You got to pucker…up." Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

At the undersea palace; Binky swims up to Jorgen. Jorgen looked at him.

"Well any signs?" Jorgen commanded to know.

"Nope, not yet your majesty!" Binky told him. "There's just no trace of her or Squidward."

"Well…" Jorgen leaned up to Binky's face looking angry." "I didn't ask for a status report and for you wasting valuable searching time; so, _KEEP SEACHING_! And remember no one sleeps until they are found!"

"_Yes your majesty_!" Binky saluted. "Right away sir, we'll find her and Squidward faster then you can say pudding!"

"Pudding." Binky just looked at him.

"_Ok_, what I meant was faster then you can say "Supercalifra…"

"_JUST FIND THEM_!!!!!"

"Yes sir, right away! _Sorry!_" He swam away. Jorgen sat in his char and sighed looking at his big wand in his hands."

"Oh big wand." He said to it. "Tell me what have I done wrong. Nothing? I don't think so, or what have I done?"

Morning came and the town tour was underway! They rode in a Ponyta drawn carriage. Wanda was amazed by everything. Squidward hid in the back.

"_Hey Squidward_!" SpongeBob called from the sea as the carriage crossed the bridge. "Status report, any kissing yet?"

"Not yet!" Squidward called down from the back. SpongeBob looked disappointed. Corphish swims up to him as Wanda and Cosmo ate ice cream on the edge.

_"Yo Spongy_!" He said. "Any kissy kissy yet?" SpongeBob sadly shook his head.

"No, not yet."

"Well they better start kissing, the deadline's tomorrow."

"I know, oh Corphish; what are we going to do?" Corphish shrugged.

"Beats me! But we'll figure it out; we'll figure it out, just wait and see!" He swam away as the couple each had a shot at Whack-A-Mole.

Then the couple swam in a boat when evening came. Corphish swims by the boat.

"Any kissing yet?"

"Not yet!" Squidward told him. He and SpongeBob were in the water a few feet from the boat.

"Well I can't wait any lounger!" He climbed a tree, cleared his throat, and started to sing badly.

"_Corphish, corphish, corphishhhhh_!"" Cosmo laughed.

"He should be banned from anything music related; even my dead pet frog can sing better then him!" Wanda slapped her face embarrassed as Corphish winked at her. SpongeBob and Squidward plugged their invisible ears.

"Squid_ward!_" SpongeBob wailed. "Do something, his singing is _killing_ me!"

"Nobody wants to hear a song from a pokemon! _Here,_ let the _master_ show you how it's done!" He went to a lily pad, picked up a floating twig, and constructed Tiptup to start playing on his mini piano.

"Procession," He pointed to some Cherubi who whisled though some grass. "Stings, wind, and finally words." He started singing.

"_There you see her; she's sitting across the way. She doesn't have allot to say, but there's something about her. You don't know why but you're dieing to try; you want to kiss the girl!" _

"Did you here something or is it just me rowing?" Cosmo wanted to know. Wanda shrugged.

"Go on you want her, you know you do. She might want you to, and there's one way to ask her. No words, not a single word, just go on and kiss the girl!"

"I want to try to guess your name!" Cosmo declared. He sits back. Let's see, Rebecca? Kebra? Jennifer?" Wanda shook her head.

"_I got it_! Your name is Anthony! Oh wait, Anthony is a boy's name, and you're female. So _noooooo_! Lucy? Cathy? Lisa? Bob? _Ashley Tisdale_?" Come on what's your name?"

"It's Wanda you idiot!" Squidward whispered to him.

"How about Wanda?" Wanda nodded her head vigorously as she held his hands.

"I know! I am a genius; I came up with that name myself! Wanda huh? Gosh Wanda, what a pretty name, Wanda."

"_Your moment is here, do it soon; do it before the last sunset tomorrow gets very near! She won't say a world until you kiss the girl_!" Pichu and Mort were up on a tree branch. Then Pichu joined in, hopping up and down.

"_Wamda and Cosmo sittings in a tree, C-I-C-C- I-M-P!" _

_"_Kiss the girl, kiss the girl, go_, kiss the girl!" _Mort shouted, jumping up and down causing the branch to brake, Pichu and Mort fell in the body of water.

_"Oops!" _Mort gigged with guilt. "My bad_."_

Polywags swam closer for the moment, Goldeens leaped and splashed, Shuckles leaned closer, Pichu and Mort oohed. Mort jumped up and down excitedly.

"Kiss the girl, kiss the girl, _KISS THE GIRL_!!!!" he chanted. Politoeds clapped and cheered, and Perry took of his agent hat, kneeled down, and waited with interest for their kiss. Squidward shushed Corphish up with nearby leaves.

_"Go on and kiss the girl!" _Suddenly right at the last second, the boat tips over! SpongeBob slaps his face as Squidward sighed. Corphish spits out the seaweeds as the sea cartoons swam away.

_"I got ya!"_ Cosmo said. "Boy was that an earthquake? Oh well, let's just go home." They leave as Plankton saw them in his portal. Man Ray and Dirty Bubble laughed at what they did.

"Oh that was just too darn close!" He said as he grabbed a potion into his pot. "It's time Plankton takes matters in his own tiny stubby hands!" He laughs evilly as he turned into the Tooth Fairy with Wanda's voice.

Back at the Palace grounds, Cosmo played with Odie. Then he heard Wanda's (Disguised) voice singing.

"Hang on boy!" Cosmo told the dog. "I got to find where that lovely sweet singing is coming from!" He went to look down the drawbridge.

"_Whoa!"_ He said when he saw the Tooth Fairy (Plankton.) "That girl sure has talent!" Then he fell memorized by the singing as he fell in Plankton's spell.

"Wanda congratulations!" Corphish woke her and Squidward up the next morning. Squidward yawned and stratched.

"What is this boob mumbering about?" he asked.

"Right as if you didn't know." Corphish shook Wanda's hand.

"Know what you idiot?"

"Oh, guess you don't have an inkling to what I'm talking about huh?"

"Correct! Now what the heck are you blabbering about?"

"Cosmo is getting merried to a special someone, and I bet we know who that special someone is huh? Well I'll be back in time for the event, I wouldn't miss it!" He went out the window and dived back in the water. Wanda got excited as she twirled off the bad. She quickly did her morning routine, then raced downstairs. Squidward follows. The two hid behind a piller as they heard some talking. She peeked as she saw Grimer, Charmander, and Cosmo in a fancy suit holding hands with the bride, the Tooth Fairy! Wanda looked confused. Wasn't her hand supposed to be in Cosmo's? Why is he holding the Tooth Fairy's?

"Wow Cosmo!" Grimer observed. "I never knew you had it in you!"

_"Yeah_!" Charmander added. "A lovely maiden indeed! She should be the perfect wife!" Wanda gasped. What did the fire salamander just say?

"We're planning to get married tonight on the wedding ship this evening!"

"But Cosmo." Charmander pointed out. "These things take time you know and…" Cosmo leaned in his face.

"_I DON'T CARE_!!!!" he shouted. "All I want is a happy wedding, is that too much to ask?!!" Charmander looked terrified.

_"No,_ well I don't know! Just don't hurt me!" He shielded himself.

_"Chillax Cosmo!"_ Grimer told him. "Charmander's right, you just saw her last night. Don't you think you should wait about 4 to 6…?" Cosmo gave the purple blob slow deep scary breaths. It was Grimer's turn to get terrified; he hid behind his red friend.

"Ok, ok, you can get married! Just don't get outraged like you did at your son's baby shower, that was just _plain creepy_!"

"Yeah, _plaiinnnnn creepy_!" Cosmo then turned back to his cheery self.

"_Yey_! I'm getting married, _wooo hoooo_!" He then kissed the bride. The bride snickered to herself as she saw Wanda flying upstairs crying. Squidward chased after the crying girl.

On the pier, Wanda cries in her lap as the wedding ship departs. SpongeBob and Squidward looked sad as they looked at her.

Meanwhile, Corphish is swimming until he hears singing from a port hole. Corphish swims to it, climbs up, and looks in the window. He sees the Tooth Fairy humming to herself.

_"Oh yes I'm so rich_!" She sings. "_Soon I'll have that girl who can grant wishes in my clutches. Power will be so divine when the ocean will be mine at the end of tttttiiiiiimmmmmmeeeeee!"_ Corphish gasps in terror as he saw Plankton laugh evilly though the mirror.

"I got to get Wanda!" He dived back in, and swam as fast as he could. _"WANDAAAAAA_!!!"

Back at the pier, Corphish swims up to them. Squidward sighs.

"_Oh great_ the _moron_ is here to make everything better! Look, can't you see us moaning here?"

"Wanda, I was swimming, well of course I was swimming and…"

"_OH WOULD YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT!!_!" Squidward shouted.

"_COSMO IS MARRYING PLANKTON IN DISGUISE!_!!" They all gasped except Corphish. "There, is that "to the point" enough?"

"Are your sure about this numbskull? I think you gave me a headache."

"Sure I'm sure, have I ever been wrong? Ok, don't answer that."

"What are we going to do?" SpongeBob questioned. Plankton's voice replays in her head.

"When the sun sets on the third day." Wanda dived in the water. Squidward pushed a barrel in for her to hold on to. SpongeBob gets under the attached string and pulls her to the ship.

"You know what to do SpongeBob!" Squidward called after him. "I'll warn Jorgen about this!"

"Just leave it to me Squiddy! I'll get her there safely!"

`"What can I do?" Corphish wanted to know. Squidward turned to him.

"You be a wedding crasher." Corphish saluted and then looked puzzled.

"Um, what's exactly is a "wedding crasher?"

"Oh jeez, just _STALL THAT WEDDING_!!!" He dived in and went to warn Jorgen.

"Yes sir!" Corphish swims and gathers up the cartoons as he makes his way to the ship. "Yo cartoons come on! Hurry, it's an emergency!" The cartoons fallow him.

As Wanda flies up the ship, Toadsworth speaks to the Cosmo and his bogus bride.

"Do you Cosmo take this lovly bride be your wedded wife, as long as you two shell live which is forever?" He read out of a Nintendo Power Magazine.

"I do!" Cosmo said. Toadsworth turns to the Tooth Fairy.

"Fairy of teeth do you…" The approching cartoons droned out his voice. She dodged and screamed as Pidgeys swooped down at her. Perry then dived into her in his hat. When she got up, she was flipped up and down by a Shealio's nose.

"PUT…ME…DOWN..YOU…OBEAST SEA CARTOON!!!: She screamed. The seashell holding Wanda's voice breaks and goes back to her. Cosmo's spell is broken as she sings. He looks at her.

"_Wanda?_" He asks. Wanda stops singing as she went to hold Cosmo's hands.

"Cosmo, it's me!" Wanda says.

"I-I can't believe it, you're the one with the singy voice!"

"_Cosmo!_ Get away from her!" Tooth Fairy ordered.

"Cosmo." Wanda told him. "I wanted to tell you but…"

"COSMO _NOOOOO_!" Tooth Fairy yells as they were about to kiss. Suddenly, the sun set and Wanda turns back into a goldfish. Tooth Fairy laughs evilly as she turned back into Plankton.

"_HOT DOG! _YOU'RE _TOO _LATE!!" He laughs as he grabs Wanda. "Poor Wanda, so long suckers!!!" He dragged Wanda into the ocean. Wanda tried to go, but Plankton held a firm grasp. "Poor little fish girl, but I must do…" Jorgen comes with his big wand. Squidward is by his side.

"Plankton _stop_!" Jorgen ordered. They stopped. "I won't let you do this! Give her back or else!" He held up his wand at her.

"_No way Jorgey_!" Plankton told him. "She signed a contract!" Jorgen gasped.

"Jorgen I'm sorry, I…" Wanda tried to tell him, being blocked by Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble.

"The contract's _legal_ so it _can't_ be broken. Unless….You put me in charge."

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" Grimer wanted to know as Cosmo poofs into a goldfish and dives into the ocean.

"I'm going to get my future to be wife." Cosmo told them. "I'll rescue her or die trying!" He then went under.

"_What_, future to be _wife?_" Charmander wanted to know. "I don't get it, Grimer do you know what's he's saying?" Grimer wrapped his hand around his friend.

"Only the future can tell my loyal friend!" Grimer told him. "The future knows all!"

_"Ooooooh_! Future knows all!"

"So do we have a deal or what?" Plankton wanted to know.

"Fine, you win!" Jorgen decided, giving Plankton his wand.

"_Jorgen noooo_!" Wanda pleaded.

"Are you crazy?!" Squidward cried. "Majesty_, nooooo_!" Plankton snatched Jorgen's wand and turned him into a Slowpoke.

"Jorgen?" Wanda asked.

"Oh your majesty." Squidward said softly. Plankton laughed evilly.

"_At last_!!! The power is all mine, I will forever be _invincible_!" Wanda glares at him and attacks him.

"_YOU MONSTER_!" She yelled. "You won't get away with this!" Plankton yanked her off and threw her aside.

"Can it your crybaby!" He shouted. "It's too late to save your kingdom now. I….OOF!" He is then attacked by Cosmo.

"Attack my future to be wife will ya?" He swims towards Wanda.

"_Cosmo, my hero_!" Wanda cheered. "You saved me!" Cosmo held her hands. "Of course I did, I couldn't let…" Then Cosmo was attacked by Man Ray.

"_COSMO!!!"_ Wanda screamed.

"Pretty soon your lover boy will be no longer!" Man Ray laughed.

"Oh yes!" Dirty bubble agreed snickering evilly. "We'll have him eating so much dirt that it'll all pile on his gravestone!"

_"Oh yeah_!" Cosmo challenged, turning both of them into mini soft pretzels. "I think you two will satisfy my stomach!" Then he ate them. "Yup, satisfying all right!"

"You ate my minions?" As Plankton grew outraged Wanda and Cosmo swam upward. "You'll pay for that!" Then he stated growing.

"Cosmo, you must leave please!" Wanda told him.

"_No!"_ he declared. "I will never leave you!" Then they saw the huge Plankton emerge from the sea.

"I am now all powerful!" He laughed. "Nothing can stop me now!" He grabs Wanda.

"_COSMMOOOO!!!!"_ She yelled.

"_WANDDDDAAAA!_!!"

"Ha! What are you going to do?" Plankton teased. "Throw cheese at me? Beg me to let her go? Distract me with a hula dance? I think not!" He makes a whirlpool and throws Wanda into it.

_"COSMOOOOOO_!!!" She spins rapidly around screaming.

_"I'm thinking_!" Cosmo then got an idea. "I got it!" He faces Plankton.

"Ok Plankton, you're one bad rotten banana!" Then Cosmo zaps Plankton with his wand.

_"NOOOOOO_!!!!" Plankton screamed as he turned into a banana. The whirlpool stopped and Cosmo eats him.

"_MMMM,_ you're yummy!" Then the violent waves pushed him to land.

_"COSMOOOOO_!!!" Wanda shouted. Jorgen's wand fell to him, turning him back to normal. Squidward cheered at the return of his king.

Cosmo washes up on land. Wanda looks at him from on a rock. Squidward and Jorgen watches. Jorgen sighs.

"She really loves that idiot doesn't she Squidward?" Jorgen said.

"_Yup!_" Squidward piped up. "She does! And you were kind of prejudice about their love no offence."

"I know." Jorgen agrees. "Through it pains me to agree with you, I must. I was being a jerk and now I got to pay. I'm about to grant Wanda's wish." Squidward looks at his ruler.

"What wish is that your highness?"

"The wish to be a land cartoon."

"_What_?! Land cartoon?" Jorgen points his wand at the goldfish and turns her into a fairy. Wanda is overjoyed when she sees she now had a pointy crown, a pair of wings, and a star shaped wand. Cosmo wakes up, she flies to him, and they kiss.

3 months later, it was Cosmo and Wanda's wedding day. Every cartoon was there and happy as the bride and groom went though the aisle. As the two stopped as Toadsworth read from his book (right book this time), Grimer and Charmander burst out crying.

"I can't help it Grimer!" Charmander wailed. "It's just too breautiful, our friend is getting married at last!"

_"I know buddy, I know_!" Grimar cried. "Weddings and funerals always makes you cry over love ones/friends don't they?"

"Yeah I know, except in funerals you sad cry; at weddings you're happy crying like we're doing right now."

"_Exactly my friend." _

After Cosmo and Wanda kissed when Toadsworth finished; it was time for cake.

"_Yang, cakey!"_ Pichu cheered. "It's my favoritest time aftirs all dose boreimgs readimgs!"

"I love cake." Mort said. "Because I can lick some off of my claws when they land on them."

_"Penguins_." Skipper told the group. "Its operation eat wedding cake time!" The penguins cheered.

"Come on Perry!" Phineas told him as all the cartoons went to have some cake. Perry chattered as he followed.

As all the cartoons ate their piece, Cosmo and Wanda had their final kiss.

_We can now fly, laugh and play with our kids in the sun; just you and me, and now I am, part of your worllldddddd!"_


End file.
